


wrap me in plastic

by writermercury



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Dancer Lee Taeyong, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jaehyun is an asshole, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Obsession, Poor Lee Taeyong, School Reunion, possesive jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermercury/pseuds/writermercury
Summary: jaehyun ruined taeyong’s life.10 years later, they meet again.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	wrap me in plastic

“I heard Taeyong grew up hot.” 

Jaehyun snapped his head towards his friend, who was standing next to him, casually sipping on a cup of whatever they put in the punch bowl as if he just said the most normal thing in the world. 

“What? Taeyong? Seriously?” He snorted, memories flowing back to his mind of the boy. Taeyong was a skimpy little boy in his high school, a boy Jaehyun had become highly acquainted with during the years they spent together. Taeyong wore the most oversized jackets over worn out jeans, his hair covering most of his face along with his signature hood always sitting atop his head even when the teachers came storming down the halls ready to assassinate his existence. 

Jaehyun had become more than familiar with the boy. Though they hadn’t seen one another in over ten years, Jaehyun clearly remembered the moment Taeyong stopped showing up to school. It was quite a sad day, that turned into the rest of the school year. Jaehyun missed his little play toy, though he would never openly admit it. He missed the way Taeyong’s face contorted into one of sheer pain when he kicked him to the ground, the way soft cries would leave his lips with each punch as much as he tried to bite them back. None of Jaehyun’s toys were so interesting before.

Taeyong had a protective wall around him. A wall he preserved with all of his might, one that he defended from Jaehyun’s antics, to not give him the pleasure of seeing him in pain. Jaehyun loved to watch the wall crumble down as he slammed Taeyong against the lockers and let the blood drip all over him. It was a game, a game to see how fast he could smash down Taeyong’s defenses and make him bleed.

“Yeah, that’s what the streets are saying. Apparently he’s some big dancer or something.” Jaehyun’s friend said with a lazy shrug to the shoulders. Jaehyun couldn’t explain the feeling brewing in his chest, spreading like a virus, but he knew it was bad.

“Shut up. You’re kidding, and you’re drunk.” Jaehyun scoffed as he downed his own cup of punch, much to the amusement of his friend who laughed in response.

“That’s really got you fucked up, huh?” He laughed and patted Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Look man, I know you miss messing with him, but stuff changes. It’s been ten years, for the love of god.”

And then, the door swung open loudly, drawing everyone’s attention towards the figure walking through. The figure had on a loose white shirt, along with black ripped jeans and hair dyed a vibrant purple. They exuded a cool energy, a comfortable vibe, one that Jaehyun began to feel despite his sheer anger towards a broken toy he would seemingly never get back. 

“Hey, Taeyong! Over here!” Came the yell of a person Jaehyun could recognize as Kim Doyoung, the only person who would even look in Taeyong’s direction without hurling an insult towards him back in high school.

And then, it clicked. Taeyong. His toy. He was right there, glowing under the dimmed lights of their high school reunion, skin vibrant and hair shining, a confident smile adjourned upon his face that Jaehyun had never seen before. Taeyong looked completely different to the defenseless plaything Jaehyun knew in high school, and it was almost terrifying to look at. Jaehyun watched in pure horror as Taeyong brushed a hand through his hair and walked over to Doyoung, head up with a nostalgic smile. 

“Woah. The streets weren’t lying.” Jaehyun’s friend whispered into the man’s ear teasingly, Jaehyun was two seconds away from imploding, anger flooding his body as he realised that Taeyong changed  
.  
“Shut up. He’s still ugly.” Jaehyun spat, but he knew it was a lie. Nobody could deny the beauty of the man standing so casually amongst them all, turning the heads of those even married. Gone were the days of having his head pointed towards the ground, avoiding eye contact, messy black hair sprawled over his head and clothes two tugs away from ripping at the seams, now, he was an elegant and poised, put together man in his late 20s, smiling and talking and giggling as if it was second nature. 

Jaehyun couldn’t accept it. No matter what, Taeyong would forever be his toy to play with. The new wall of confidence only made the game more exciting, and would only make the prize of seeing Taeyong cry and scream more pleasurable. Now, instead of anger, only excitement ran throughout him. 

The man walked over to where Taeyong had attracted a small bubble of people, laughter erupting from them as Taeyong finished telling a story. The laughter was deafening, booming throughout Jaehyun’s ears as it taunted him mercilessly with what Taeyong had now become, with the prospect of the game.

It wasn’t long before Jaehyun stalked up right behind Taeyong, smirking to the group whose eyes grew wide with fear. No amount of years could take away the terror Jaehyun had inflicted upon them, and it pleased the man more than anything. The only one who didn’t cower before his wrath was the one he was interested in. Taeyong.

Jaehyun clamped his hand down harshly onto the boy’s shoulder, reveling in the small jump he did at the shock. Jaehyun stepped forwards, his hand gripping Taeyong’s shoulder tightly as he smiled innocently at the group. The tension was palpable, could be cut with a knife, until Jaehyun finally pointed his glare to them.

“Scram.” He spat and they wasted no time running away, trembling at the fate of their friend who was left up to be sacrificed to Jaehyun’s wrath. Doyoung looked from afar, eyes apologetic, watching the scene of two foes meeting yet again.

“Lee Taeyong... you’re back after all.” Jaehyun said lowly and stepped in front of Taeyong. Normally, the boy would instantly avert his gaze to the ground and try to scurry away unnoticed. But now, he looked up defiantly into his tormentor’s eyes with a fire burning deep inside him, the smile now gone from his face.

“I was in the middle of a conversation. That was really fuckin’ rude of you.” Taeyong said casually and Jaehyun fought the urge to gasp. Taeyong never swore, much less to him of all people. He would never dare, not if he valued his limbs intact.

“Where did you disappear off to, hm? You should’ve known better than to run from me, Yongie.” Jaehyun said with an even deeper smirk, waiting for a whimper of fear that would never come. Not yet, at least.

“None of your fucking business. Is that all you wanted from me?” Taeyong asked, clenching his fists at his sides. Jaehyun noticed, immediately laughing to himself before continuing.

“Where the fuck did you go, Taeyong.” Jaehyun growled, his hand clutching at Taeyong’s loose white shirt, eyes focused on his. Taeyong wasn’t speaking, instead glaring right at Jaehyun as they fought through their game. Slowly, the sleeve fell from the boy’s shoulder, exposing a dark black tattoo running down his chest to places which Jaehyun couldn’t see. It was almost mesmerizing, something that Jaehyun never expected from Taeyong at all. And he couldn’t help but ask.

“Wh--”

“I tried to kill myself. Happy?” Taeyong snapped suddenly, the emotion not showing through his words. They were still locked away behind the wall of confidence that the boy had built up over the years.

Silence.

“Y-You... what?” Jaehyun whispered shakily after a few moments of quietness, the words jabbing at his sides. His heart hurt, head filled with guilt and eyes full of pain. All questions of tattoos and trivial matters disappeared from his mind in that moment. He couldn’t believe it, the words settling deep into his gut ready to torment him at every waking hour. He had caused something that would’ve taken someone’s life. That was enough to kill him from the inside, the guilt eating him out as he wondered what would’ve happened if Taeyong had succeeded. And for the first time, Jaehyun was the one who was scared.

“Why are you so surprised? You ruined my entire childhood, Jaehyun. And if that wasn’t enough for you, you ruined my dreams. What would you have done if you were me, huh?” Taeyong said gently, his bitter tone dropping and instead replaced by misery. Jaehyun knew that hint of pain in the boy’s voice all too well, experienced from years of hearing it.

“But I... how did I ruin your future?” Jaehyun whispered. But he wasn’t sure he was actually ready to hear the answer.

“Remember that producing job? Yeah, that was my dream, Jaehyun. They almost hired me, and I was ready to start working with them properly, but you ruined it. Like you ruin everything else.” Taeyong spat, his tone angry again. He was shouting daggers at Jaehyun, each one slicing through the man’s heart as he began to remember exactly what Taeyong was talking about.

It was the day before Taeyong disappeared. Jaehyun’s friend, Sicheng, had just told him of something that at the time, was interesting to him. Taeyong was apparently an intern with some big company, writing some songs for their artists. Jaehyun clearly remembered the intense feeling of power running throughout him, the feeling that he would truly break his toy this time. He would win the game, and see his toy truly broken. The prospect itself was exciting, he couldn’t wait to see Taeyong’s reaction to his next move.

It was simple, really. He rung up the company and reported Taeyong for plagiarism, willing him to be fired. And fired he was, and apparently even blacklisted from the producing industry. Jaehyun remembered standing in the room with Taeyong’s boss, watching as Taeyong walked in with his usual messy black hair bouncing gently with the movements. The second Taeyong’s eye’s landed on his tormentor, he froze completely. Oh, how much Jaehyun loved the sight, he loved to watch his toy tremble in fright. And what came next only made the boy tremble more.

“Taeyong. You’re fired.” The boss said bluntly, eyes stone cold as he watched Taeyong begin to shake in confusion. Jaehyun could only laugh.

“Why?” Taeyong whispered so quietly, his voice so cracked and fragile from years of screaming in pain. It was beautiful to Jaehyun, just beautiful.

“We received reports of you plagiarizing from your classmate. We have a strict zero tolerance policy for plagiarism. Get out of my company, and don’t you ever think of returning.”

Taeyong stood frozen, and for the first time, he wasn’t trying to hide his pain. It was clear all over his face, hurt etched into every feature as the boss left the room.

The pair were left in silence.

Taeyong stared with his mouth slightly open from shock, staring at Jaehyun who was smirking as usual. It was so beautiful, the way that Taeyong’s tears fell down his face as he registered what had just happened. If Jaehyun was feeling poetic, he would call the sight a piece of art; a masterpiece. It was then that Jaehyun realised that as fun as it was, physically hurting Taeyong would never crush his walls and mold him into the perfect toy to play with. He wouldn’t win that way. He had to break Taeyong from the inside, destroy him mentally and leave him crumpled up to torture further. That was the real way to win, to own his toy completely. 

Jaehyun clearly remembered how Taeyong didn’t even end up properly crying, only a few tears slowly dripping down his pale cheeks. He just stared ahead with eyes glossy and lips parted, his whole figure more slumped than usual. He’d given up. 

And then, he spoke the last ever words he’d speak to Jaehyun in the next 10 years.

“You did it, Jung Jaehyun. You broke me. I hope you’re proud.” He whispered. And after that, he was gone. The beautiful masterpiece Jaehyun had molded into his favourite toy vanished and was never heard from again. Until now.

And there stood the new Taeyong, more confident and happy, and yet, still the same child that Jaehyun had broken from the inside out.

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong as his mind began to race. Images of Taeyong slitting his wrists, letting himself escape from his cruel fate as dark red blood flowed on the carpet in gallons. Or Taeyong jumping from a bridge, letting the water of the river below flood into his lungs and choke him so peacefully, giving him an escape beyond what Jaehyun could comprehend.

No. Taeyong wasn’t allowed to leave him. He was his toy, nothing more, and he wasn’t allowed to leave. Jaehyun wouldn’t allow it. Taeyong was his, and only his to break and play with. He couldn’t leave. He couldn’t run. Jaehyun still wanted to play.

And before Jaehyun could even register what was happening, he was pulling Taeyong away into the empty hallway with an icy grip on his wrist. He had a game to play, a toy to break. And everyone knew better than to get in his way, despite the confused yells from Taeyong. Jaehyun could smell the fear in his voice, and it was delicious. Taeyong was so beautiful when he was afraid. His beautiful little toy. His.

“What the fuck—“

Taeyong wasn’t allowed the curtesy of finishing his sentence before his back hit a familiar cold metal. The school lockers. A soft, pained cry left his lips as Jaehyun shoved him onto the ground, not even trying to fight back. Jaehyun revelled in it, revelled in the defeat surfacing through Taeyong’s eyes. It was his toy’s natural state, to stay quiet and meek and let Jaehyun toy with him. Not even ten years could erase that.

And it was so much more gratifying, seeing the now confident and elegant man drop back into what he used to be. A simple toy for Jaehyun to play with. And play he would.

“Don’t you get it, Taeyong?” Jaehyun said with a grin as he shot his fist forward and connected it harshly with Taeyong’s stomach. The whimper of pain as his toy crumpled up into a ball to protect himself was something that Jaehyun could never forget. Oh, how satisfying this was. Another punch.

“You can’t escape me.” He growled and grabbed a rough fistful of the purple hair. Taeyong’s eyes were closed tightly, but tears ran down his face. It was so beautiful, Jaehyun wanted to take a picture.

“You’re always going to be my toy. Mine to play with.” Jaehyun spat and crashed the boy’s head against the lockers. A loud bang rang throughout the corridors, echoing and taunting and final. It punctuated the words Jaehyun longed to speak ever since he first saw the ‘new’ Taeyong, who was in actual fact just a cover up for what he’d always been. Jaehyun’s toy.

“And I’m not finished playing with you yet.”

Taeyong could only whimper as he dropped lifeless to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this came from me being in a bit of a depressive episode so i spat my feelings out and bam :,) lmk what u thought, and follow me on twitter @kunsboyfriend ! i’ve opened commissions, so just check on there to see how you can commission!


End file.
